Collaboration Story
by DogDrawler
Summary: A story where a collection of different OCs across multiple authors interact in the Alpha and Omega universe. Submit your OC now before it's too late!
1. Explanation

**Hello! I'm DogDrawler, and I'm here to announce a project i call a "collaboration story."**

 **Basically, i want to gather the talents of many authors and form a story filled with original OC's and an almost sort of virtual world of Alpha and Omega by us fanfiction writers.**

 **All you have to do is send me all your OCs and I'll form them into an original story set in the Alpha and Omega universe.**

 **If you wanna be a part of this project, i welcome you with open arms. Right now, I'm searching for a range of five to ten authors. Even if you're not a really good writer, I'm sure we can make it work. We've been through a lot as a community. Don't even get me started on Dino Digs. X(**

 **If you have any questions on how this will all work, feel free to ask.**

 **Any ideas or thoughts, you are free to comment.**

 **Thank you, and have a pawsome summer. :)**


	2. OC Collection

OCs gathered for story include:

* * *

 **Shadow:** Gender: Male

Height: 2.5 ft

Weight: 90 pounds  
Pelt color: Shadow has black fur and crimson fur on his paws and the tip of his tail and ears and light grey fur on his underbelly, he has a scar going over his left eye and a limp with his left leg being injured in the same attack where the ... Pack leader had found colour: Blue, similar to Humphrey'sRank: lone wolf (previously an Alpha)Body structure: Not as muscular as some Alphas but strong, smart and determined enough to be able to survive on his own.  
Origins: No one knows where he was born but he was found as a pup abandoned and half dead with claw and bite marks all over his body and no memories of where he had come from or how he got there by the leader of the ... Pack who took him in and raised him as own before being framed just after Alpha school for the leader's murder by the leader's biological son, who had grown jealous. Shadow was exiled from the pack and narrowly escaped losing his own life and was thus forced to be a lone wolf.

Personality: due to his troubled past and the countless betrayals by his so called friends and family Shadow doesn't like making friends with or associating with other wolves (not that any of them acted friendly towards him or would have accepted him anyway) as until he met Sasha and the others he saw all other wolves as deceitful and untrustworthily, this can lead to other wolves seeing him as cold, hostile and unfriendly. However, underneath this facade he is kind and gentle at heart and wishes he could trust the wolves around him and just wants to be accepted for who he is, however, as much as he tries, he can't keep up the facade around Sasha and his new friends who might just be able to bring back the old fun-loving him.

Shadow has a crush on Sasha even though he knows he shouldn't as she is the daughter of the pack leaders and he is just an outsider who is held lower than even an Omega.

 **Sasha:** Gender: Female

Height: 2.45 ft

Weight: 89 pounds  
Pelt colour: Sasha's fur like most wolves is a mixture of different shades of grey, white and black with darker grey fur on her back and lighter grey and white fur on her colour: LilacRank: AlphaBody structure: Sasha is fairly average when it comes to strength and she can certainly match Shadow for wits and cunning.  
Origins: Sasha was born along with her siblings to the leaders of the Pack.

Personality: Sasha is like many Alphas stubborn and determined and will sometimes insist that her way of doing things is correct, even when it isn't, this can lead her into trouble, luckily her friends and siblings are usually there to help her out. She is also very kind and gentle as well, especially towards Shadow and she and her friends are some of the few wolves who accept Shadow and don't turn him away like most other wolves.

* * *

 **Jack:** All white fur, and one purple and one green eye. More detailed features include semi-long, ruffled up hair. Alpha, and age can be changed based on the story.

 **June:** Fur is basically all white, except it has splotches of brown on her tail, left front paw, and left ear, along with the snout. Hair is similar to Lilly's (see where I'm goin with this?). Omega, and age can be changed based on the story.

* * *

 **Stormfast** : Black fur with white on the tips of his paws and tail; pack leader of the Southern pack; Alpha; middle-aged; mate of Terra; father of five pups

 **Sparks/Sparky:** Light grey fur; orphaned as a pup and forced to learned on his own; has no rank; wears a necklace made of bones from his mother around his neck; lives in the territory of the Southern Pack


End file.
